


no regrets

by InterestingName



Series: you. you. you. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Drugs, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, POV Second Person, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterestingName/pseuds/InterestingName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No regrets, right? No regrets. No pain. It'll all be over soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no regrets

When the stars fade, so will you and I. Five billion years from now, our images will fade from time. Atoms will disappear. We will no longer be in the air, in the sky. We will never haunt the lovers of today again. When the stars fall, so will our conjoined hands. The fingers clasped so tight around one another in death, will be shattered by the dying supernovas above us.

Until then, my love, we will stay together.

\---

It’s like we’re skiing on fresh powdered snow. In reality, I hated the cold snap on my still-fresh skin. The feeling of being airborn, of not being in control anymore. Remember when you compared me to an angel? That's the only reason I did it all. Everything was worth it, when you were looking up at me, instead of the other way around. But your eyes are on me now, squinty with disgust, and not the cold. Would you like some snow, my love?

It makes me feel like an angel again. It'll do the same with you, I promise. Let's escape.

\---

 _I felt your fingers go slack in mine. Moments - well, at some point later - they went cold. Then, rigid. I squeeze them, try to warm you up. Pull your arm to my chest, shake you at the shoulder. Wake up. Wake up._  
  
_It’s okay. I know, you had a tiring day. You deserve a sleep, sweetheart. I’ll stay with you while you sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise._

\---


End file.
